


The Fucking Hollow Hole Fic II: Holey Fuck

by quarter_life_crisis



Series: The Fucking Hollow Hole Verse [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, established-ish relationship kinda, grimmjow just wants to live his best gigai life, i didnt know that was a real tag but cool, iTS BACK BABY, ichigo is a man obsessed, improper usage of hollow holes, kon is a walking talking plot device, kon yeets himself, no beta we die like men, you know why youre here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarter_life_crisis/pseuds/quarter_life_crisis
Summary: Set a few months after The Fucking Hollow Hole Fic. Kon recruits himself as Ichigo's unwanted accomplice and things take a turn for the worse.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: The Fucking Hollow Hole Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570357
Comments: 23
Kudos: 223





	The Fucking Hollow Hole Fic II: Holey Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i told everyone i wanted to sleep in on my birthday but i actually just wanted to finish this lol happy birthday me, celebratin with some good ol hole fiddlin

So they did do it again, and again, and basically they were just doing it now, and it was good. 

The first time Grimmjow had been pretty limp all around (except for, y'know, one important body part), but once the last of the booze dissipated, oh man. Oh dude. What he lacked in stamina in his new and sensitive material form, he more than made for in enthusiasm, and luckily he didn't seem to be losing any of the latter as he slowly gained more of the former. Grimmjow's immediate solution to not lasting long was simply to go multiple rounds and hey, wow, Ichigo could barely even classify that as 'solution' and not just 'glorious gift from above'. And himself being 19, yeah, recovery time seemed to be the least of their worries in this venture. 

It had been a few months now and their encounters hadn't gotten old in the least. Just the previous day Grimmjow had taken Ichigo with a vengeance, starting at a ferocious pace until he found his own punishing release, growling it into Ichigo's ear from behind and then going right back at it as soon as they'd caught their breath - Ichigo just as dizzy with it, just from hearing his noises, just from feeling the pulse inside - though the second time around Grimmjow slowed as soon as he'd found his spot, rocking into him for what seemed like hours with jaws clamped around the flesh where his neck met his shoulders, marking, mating, humming into the bite as he jerked him. Ichigo was sure it was what heaven felt like. 

So _why_ couldn't he stop thinking about the fucking hole. 

Grimmjow's hands often seemed to linger around his abdomen, grasping at the skin there when they were in the thick of it and Ichigo couldn't stop overthinking. It was the exact spot the hole was on Grimmjow's arrancar form. 

He'd spilled all the dirty beans to Kon, as promised, from Grimmjow's hungover and overly responsive state ("What convenient plot devices," Kon had commented) to how he definitely _didn't_ do anything to his fucking hollow hole. "But did you _want_ to?" the stupid lion had asked him and he just. _No._ But. Anatomically, if there was a hole, something was meant to go in or out of the hole, if not both, and Ichigo had never seen anything go _out_ of a hollow's hole, so did that mean..? 

Agh. 

And so there he was, still pleasantly sore from his last encounter with Grimmjow, sitting at his desk with his phone in his hand and his head in his arms. He'd caved and texted Rukia, asking what she knew about goddamn hollow holes and the text had been read instantly but she'd yet to reply. Ichigo hadn't texted her in weeks, didn't know how to tell her about the Grimmjow thing but hadn't really known how to talk to her and _not_ tell her - and now _this_. And Rukia wasn't stupid, she probably knew right away without even mentioning Grimmjow that he was some kind of freaky hole pervert. She was probably laughing at him. Then the phone buzzed. 

**[chappy-fetishist]: sent an image**

Oh, that's what had taken her so long. He tried making sense of the drawing, turning his phone this way and that, in case she'd photographed her "art" sideways by accident. But surely hollow holes weren't _square_. It- maybe it was some sort of graph? No, it was a lost cause. 

_"sorry, pic wont load. can you just tell me in writing?"_

**[chappy-fetishist]:** _"The illustration explains it better, just wait for it to load."_

 **[chappy-fetishist]:** _"Renji says he touched one by accident once during a fight and the hollow didn't like it."_

 **[chappy-fetishist]:** _"He also says it felt really gross."_

Ichigo frowned at the screen, taking one last look at the incomprehensible image his best friend had sent. He texted out a quick _'ok thanks ruk!'_ and then pocketed his phone, not wanting to push the subject knowing that fucking Renji was gonna hear all about it. It seemed he would have to take matters into his own hands. Somehow. 

* * *

... The mystery of hollow holes was not easily solved. Ichigo's morbid curiosity got to the point where he seriously considered just fucking touching it when Grimmjow's back was turned and claiming it was an accident - he felt like a fucking psychopath. Of course the first thing Ichigo had tried was to instigate something sexy during a training session, when he had Grimmjow already sweating and shirtless in Urahara's bunker. But for some unforeseen reason, Grimmjow seemed real fucking committed to seperating sparring and sexy time. And Ichigo could not for the life of him bring himself to just _ask_. 

The problem was that while he and Grimmjow still fought every so often, and fucked decidedly more often now, it wasn't as if they were _dating_ , they weren't _anything_ , and having serious conversations about the possible sexual functions of hollow holes without judgement was definitely one of the things they weren't. At times Ichigo still felt like maybe Grimmjow would have jumped on whoever had first touched him in the gigai, as if anyone could set his new skin on fire the way Ichigo seemed to do, the way he was getting addicted to keeping on doing. The thought was not very pleasant. 

Then there were also times where having Grimmjow around just felt like the most natural thing in the world. Aside from Rukia, Grimmjow was already by far the person from the supernatural part of Ichigo's life who'd spent the most amount of time in his house. Initially, they'd kept their activities within the confines of Urahara Shôten, but of course the shop's creepy ass owner had eventually taken it upon himself to fucking burst into Grimmjow's guestroom while they were right in the middle of it. 

"My, my, I had to see it to believe it! An arrancar and a shinigami, maybe world peace can be achieved after all... Keep at it, boys, you're making the universe a better place!" 

He'd spouted his bullshit with his stupid fan in front of his face, but that thing must have had eyeholes or something cause he dodged the belt Grimmjow threw at him like it was choreographed. "Oh, don't take your passion out on me, Grimmjow-san, I wouldn't want to come between you!" At least he had enough sense of self-preservation to duck out the room halfway through his sentence, calling out the rest loudly as he strode down the hall and _not closing the goddamn door._

So Ichigo's place it was. Granted, he still lived at home seeing as he wasn't exactly a rich teenager, but he was still almost 20 and dammit, if he'd found someone willing to touch his orange junk then his family could just plug their ears and take it. And they did, really, his dad feigning blissful ignorance that they were doing anything but manly wrestling and Karin making the occasional snide comment but ultimately not wanting to acknowledge the fact that her brother was getting laid a few feet from her bedroom. 

Yuzu, though, was fucking _all over_ the Grimmjow thing. She was positively thrilled every time she saw him. It had taken Ichigo a while to figure it out, but eventually it dawned on him that Grimmjow was his first non-human acquaintance that she could _see all the time_ (well, kind of, who knew what the hell Jinta and Ururu really were... Yuzu probably thought they were human anyway) even if she'd met several of his shinigami friends at one time or another in gigai. 

That was another problem in Ichigo's whole hole investigation: Grimmjow was suddenly always in that fucking gigai. He had no idea why. Maybe he was having some sort of existential crisis after the war. Maybe he just liked how the breeze felt on his skin. It was kind of... not cute, but fascinating, surely, how everything was so new to him. Food was a pretty big deal, for one thing. And of course he'd gotten himself completely addicted to smoking during like week one in the gigai, though Ichigo had no idea who'd introduced him to it. Probably he'd just seen someone smoke and thought it looked cool. He'd made some big eyes when a guy wearing an admittedly pretty sick leather jacket had passed them on the street heading from Urahara's and back to Ichigo's for a post-workout-workout, if you know what I mean. Then he'd made even bigger eyes when a motorcycle drove by. Fucking figured he was gonna end up as some sort of punk biker. Ichigo would be lying to himself if he claimed he wasn't enjoying seeing Grimmjow develop his own human identity, but he still didn't really know what the point of it all was. Or how long it would last. 

Just one more thing he didn't know how to ask about. The hollow hole shit seemed simpler in comparison. 

But Ichigo needed him in his arrancar form for that. He still usually waited for Grimmjow to hit him up, a force of habit, maybe, maybe he didn't want Grimmjow to think he was clingy, or that he probably wanted the wild, lethal, gorgeously fierce arrancar more than the arrancar could possibly want some lame human dude, _maybe_ , who knew, don't worry about it, _anyway_ , for the sake of his fucking hole fixation, he actually tried texting first - really trying to play up the sexy - asking Grimmjow to come over as soon as he got back from a job in Hueco Mundo, telling him he _needed_ it. 

But apparently "as soon as possible" meant something different to Grimmjow, cause the guy _still_ showed up on his doorstep with no remnants of a mask and no stupid hole in his stomach. All he had was a smug grin on his face and a lit cigarette between his fingers. He'd also kept right on painting his estigma back onto his face (though Ichigo wasn't sure if he actually did it himself), except the design seemed to be getting more elaborate, encorporating more shades and accentuating his already ridiculously blue eyes. Basically he looked absurdly good and Ichigo felt something unpleasant gnaw at his stomach over the fact that he'd pretty much only tried to lure him over for his stupid scheme. Because let's face it, it classified as a scheme by then. 

Misreading Ichigo's constipated expression, Grimmjow huffed out a laugh, blowing smoke in Ichigo's face in the process. " _Need_ it, huh?" he drawled before taking a long drag on the cigarette, cheeks hollowing, looking Ichigo up and down. Okay. His brain totally shortcircuited, the failed hole plan momentarily forgotten. 

"...Have you stolen my clothes again?" And the moment was lost. Because he totally had. Those were from Ichigo's fucking _high school days_. Grimmjow had clearly rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie just to hide the fact that they weren't fucking long enough.

"You'd rather I wear the prime cuts of Urahara Shôten's lost and found?"

"I'd rather you buy your own fucking clothes, you gross hobo."

"With what money." Grimmjow gave him a sardonic look and took another drag, the dull red end of the cigarette coming to life and lighting up his face in shades of warm orange where Ichigo was shading him from the dull lamp beside the door. 

"Keep smoking like that and I might slip a bill in your pants." _His_ pants, technically, but whatever. Ichigo watched with gleeful satisfaction as Grimmjow actually choked on the inhale, coughing out smoke with a startled look that quickly sharpened, taking on the challenge. Uh oh. 

He took one last drag, deeper and longer than the rest, pinning Ichigo with a scorching gaze lit up from the deaththroes of the cigarette. Then he dropped his eyes to unceremoniously scuff out the butt, chucking it in the overturned flowerpot that Yuzu had very pointedly placed there for him. Looking back up, he moved the smoke around in his mouth a bit, tongue poking this way and that inside of his cheeks. Then Grimmjow carefully exhaled from his mouth while inhaling with his nose, the smoke billowing softly up his upper lip. He held it in for a beat and opened in mouth in a sensual O, blowing a perfect ring towards Ichigo and proceeded to duck forward, crowding way into Ichigo's space to follow the expanding ring and send a last column of smoke blowing through it, directly into Ichigo's face. 

Ichigo was butter. Literal butter. He'd melted onto the doorstep, there was nothing left. 

Grimmjow grinned viciously, chuckling as Ichigo grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside, not letting go even as he toed off his tall workboots - which _were_ from the lost and found, and had only barely managed to hide the fact that those pants only barely reached his fucking ankles - and marched him up the stairs, ignoring Yuzu's enthusiastic greetings, wondering all the while just when the hell he got such a Thing for smoking. Was it cause his dad was a doctor and he grew up hearing all about the risks of cigarettes? Or did his mom somehow pass her attraction to smokers on to him? Wait, it wasn't _because_ his dad actually used to smoke, was it, because that was seriously- Oh, look, they'd reached Ichigo's bedroom, time to never think about that ever again. 

As soon as he shut the door to his bedroom, Ichigo was happily slammed up against it. "How come you're already in your gigai, asshole? I thought I told you to _hurry._ " he said breathlessly as Grimmjow pulled himself even closer by the front of Ichigo's shirt, scenting his hair and neck instinctively, even though his sense of smell couldn't be worth much in that form. 

"Told you, can't feel shit with the damn hierro. Dunno if I can even get it up in that body." Grimmjow responded while pressing an already hard length to Ichigo's thigh. Well, two hard lengths actually, seeing as Pantera was awkwardly trapped between them. There was a good dick joke in there somewhere, but Ichigo couldn't be bothered to fish it out, rather unbuckling the swordbelts as quickly as he could and flinging them across the room, then continuing on to pull his own old black jeans and hoodie off of him (it had turned out his arrancar clothing and weapon was invisible to the average human - this was convinient for carrying Pantera around, of course, but they'd learned the hard way that while Ichigo, Isshin and Karin might have considered Grimmjow to be fully clothed, Yuzu most definitely did _not_ ). 

Still didn't wear underwear though. "Hey, careful with the sword." Grimmjow said as Ichigo yanked the pants down, stepping out of the puddle of fabric where his clothes had fallen to the floor. "Which one?" Ichigo asked smugly. There it was.

"The one I'm about to fucking bury in ya." Grimmjow growled, shoving Ichigo onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he briefly pondered how, not horribly long ago, the savage espada would definitely have been referring to carving his entails out with Pantera and fucking eating them raw or something. Now he just meant that he was gonna dick him down. What a time to be alive. 

Blue hair, bluer eyes and a ferocious mouth came flying into Ichigo's line of view. He smiled and bared his neck in a sign of submission, only cause he knew that move really did it for Grimmjow - some kind of hollow behavior shit. And Grimmjow went right fucking at it, refreshing the fading bruises there, the ones in the shape of his bite, that marked Ichigo as his prey. The symbolism was kind of lost on him though, truthfully it just felt really hot. 

"Do you think it'd be too cold if I opened the window?" Ichigo asked dreamily. 

"Uh?" Grimmjow asked while possibly gnawing at his fucking jugular or something. 

"If you promise to exhale towards the window so my dad doesn't smell it, you can just lay back and blow smoke rings, I'll do all the work."

Grimmjow snorted and stared at him incredulously. "I don't want you to do all the work." He ground hips down over Ichigo's to prove his point, making both moan. " _Fuck_ , the more time I spend outside this fucking fleshbag, the better it is when I get back in." Ichigo reached up to tangle his fingers in blue hair, rubbing along Grimmjow's scalp, echoing the way he'd first touched him in the gigai. He was rewarded with a noise of deep appreciation, a twitch against his thigh and a head that tipped back, into better lighting...

Was..?

"Your eyes are sparkling."

"My eyes were _closed_ , dumbass, you tryna be romantic or some shit?" Grimmjow said, opening his eyes and looking down at Ichigo like he'd grown a horn. 

"Not your _eyes_ eyes, your-" Ichigo huffed, gesturing frustratedly to the painted shapes in the corners of his eyes, where Grimmjow's estigma belonged, almost jabbing out an eyeball in the process. His finger came away shimmering with tiny flecks of deep turquoise. 

"You're wearing _glitter_ now?"

Grimmjow puffed up indignantly at his tone, "I-"

"I don't know how I didn't notice before," Ichigo laughed, the kind of laugh that just bubbled out, unstoppable, "You look like David Bowie fucked a stripper!" He saw a flash of righteous fury and then found himself on his ass on the floor. 

""Need it" my ass, fuckin' piece o' shit dickhole shinigami..." Grimmjow was muttering, already shoving _Ichigo's_ pants back on over by the door. Damn it. 

"Hey-" Ichigo was across the room in a second, reaching out, "wait, Grimmjow-" and got his hand slapped away. He still got thrown off by how volatile the arrancar could be. Putting on glitter definitely seemed like something Grimmjow would've ripped on _him_ for? Maybe not? 

"Fuck off, I don't need this bullshit," he was saying, shrugging on the open hoodie, but his movements had already slowed down. Ichigo pulled off his shirt as a peace offering (why was he even still wearing clothes in the first place?) and tried grabbing Grimmjow's face to get a better angle on the whole eye thing, but his hand got slapped away, so he tried again only to get actually slapped in the face, so he slapped Grimmjow right back and after a brief and not very heated slap-off, he held a maskless jaw tightly in his hand. It didn't look bad at all, the. Colours. Eye-stuff, or whatever. Ichigo didn't know the first thing about makeup. But it was cool. He just hadn't been expecting it, though maybe he should have, from someone who rocked a skintight, half-open bodysuit and headband when they wanted to get serious. He took one more look. Yeah. He thought it actually looked pretty good, and told Grimmjow as much. 

"I couldn't care less what the fuck you think, Kurosaki." Grimmjow spat, mostly mollified. Ichigo reached blindly into the hoodie's pockets and brought out Grimmjow's lighter and pack, placed them in the other's hands and kissed him on the neck all the while. He walked them both to the foot of the bed and sat Grimmjow down, though the fearsome espada still looked pretty fucking sulky. Then he turned, and opened his window as wide as it would go. 

"Light up." Ichigo said softly, sliding down onto his knees and tugging at the unzipped jeans that should never have come back on. Grimmjow lifted his hips to help free his thighs. And lit up. 

... Turns out Grimmjow couldn't actually do smoke tricks and get his cock sucked at the same time. That was probably an unrealistic expectation. He did smoke all the way down to the filter, moaning on short inhales and stuttering out shaky, smoke-filled breaths, gripping onto orange hair like a lifeline with his cigarette-free hand. He may have coughed a few times. Ichigo appreciated the effort. Thought that counts, and all that. 

The chill from open window sent shivers down his bare back, but his front was warm and his mouth was a damn inferno. Grimmjow filled it perfectly, big enough stretch out his lips, but not too big, nothing Ichigo couldn't take all the way down - and he'd discovered that he _really_ enjoyed doing exactly that. It didn't last long at all, never did the first time, especially not when he'd just come back. Didn't make it any less good to look up and see Grimmjow come undone for him, hips stuttering and eyebrows all scrunched up, sweating, mouth open and pouring out rough, broken sounds. It was a fucking powertrip, really, that he could get this stuff out of him. And the way Grimmjow's fingers twitched in his hair, but never pulled, even though he could have easily taken it, just made him feel special somehow. He couldn't explain it.

Soon Ichigo was back on his back, looking up at Grimmjow as he was caught up in the moment, their movements, the way Ichigo usually would be. The sides of his stupid sweaty face were a mess with blues and greens, the fucking turquoise glitter somehow _everywhere_ on him by then, probably all over Ichigo's face, neck and chest as well, everywhere Grimmjow had rubbed his face, licking and biting. It was ridiculous, _Grimmjow_ was ridiculous and Ichigo was struggling not to love every second a bit too much.

After all of it, both of them sprawled together in exhaustion, feigning sleep was too easy. Took all the hard stuff out of his hands. Grimmjow had laid with him for a little while, probably not fooled. Then he'd gotten up to close the window. Ichigo heard him pick up clothing and put it on, heard him pad over to the door, open it, step through, close it. He was a goddamn coward. His stomach was in knots and he fucking hated it. Anything related to the physical had always come easy to him, or if it hadn't then it had been a welcome challenge. Not this shit. This, fucking, emotional uncertainty. 

Sitting up and rubbing his face, Ichigo had resolved to stop being a fucking pussy and face Grimmjow and all the things in his chest the next time he got the chance. And to put the fucking hollow hole bullshit out of his mind. 

* * *

Until Kon. 

A week or two later, Grimmjow back Hueco Mundo, Kon had asked about where his arrancar boyfriend had gone. Ichigo made it perfectly clear that they _weren't_ , but had then proceeded to tell Kon all about his iron resolve to Talk About Feelings the next time he saw him, feeling very grown up and proud of himself, very Almost Twenty. Then Kon had dropped the fucking nuke on him. 

"What if he thinks your dick's super small?" 

" _What._ " That. What. It wasn't. Kon should know this, he'd seen Ichigo naked like a bunch of times (bad memories all of them). 

"Oh, come on! How big did you say his hollow hole was?" Ichigo mutely showed him with his hands, not liking where this was going. 

"Right?? What if Grimmjow was expecting something big enough to fill _this _." Kon mimed the size of the hole.__

____

"That's ridiculous, I don't even f- _I mean. His_ dick isn't even that big!"

__

__"His gigai dick, stupid. You haven't seen his arrancar one, right? What if he actually really has some punishing, hollow-hole-filling beast cock?"_ _

__

" _Gross_ , who the fuck thinks like that?" Ichigo said, defensively, having absolutely thought about that. "Anyway, Grimmjow said he can barely even get it up in his arrancar form." Which had totally explained why he hadn't been interested during sparring. Fuck that hierro, honestly.

__

__"I bet, if it's that big! You'd need a hell of a lotta blood. Maybe he can only get it up when he's recently feasted on the blood of his enemies," Kon mused, ignoring Ichigo's look of disgusted horror. "What? Hollows eat eachother, right? You're bumping uglies with a monster, you know."_ _

__

"You belong in a psych ward, Kon. Anyway, it's been _months_ now. Just forget about it. If he wanted me to do something with his... hole... he would've said by now." Right.

__

__"Not if he's seen what you're packing and knows it can never satisfy his aching need!"_ _

__

"Can't satisfy--" Ichigo was blue in the face. His immediate response, _bullshit_ , was immediately squashed by a freight train of unwelcome and totally unwarranted insecurity. "That's so dumb. You're so dumb." Even Yuzu could see right through that and Kon told him as much. That fucking plushie could smell his weakness like a bloodhound and pounced on it with all he had. If nothing else, he could make one hell of a sales pitch. This was how Ichigo found himself downstairs, asking the living room at large if anyone knew whether they still had that fishing pole from that one camping trip.

__

"... what _for?_ " Karin asked and only then had he realized the fucking absurdity of it all. Without saying a word, he resolutely marched his ass back upstairs, throwing open the door to his room.

__

"Wait, who the hell would be _operating_ the pole any- Kon, what are you doing with my phone." Kon had turned off the desk lamp, leaving the room to be lit only through the now open doorway where Ichigo stood. He looked seedy as hell, dropping the phone back onto Ichigo's desk like a hot coal. 

__

__"Uh, I'm sure Yuzu would be happy to do it."_ _

__

Ichigo heard himself point out the fact that Yuzu wouldn't be able to _see_ Grimmjow, as he rushed across the room to grab the phone, stomach dropping at the panicked expression Kon was failing to hide.

__

__Kon had texted Grimmjow._ _

__

One word.

__

_"SOS"_

__

Ichigo reeled. "What have you _done_ , Kon, oh my god, get out, get out of my room right-"

__

__"What, we can't start the plan without mr. demon cock. Commit, Ichigo! We can make it work without the fishing pole! While you create some kind of sexy distraction, tiny old me will sneak up and investigate the hole! If Grimmjow goes 'nyaaaah, senpai!' then we have our answer."_ _

__

" _That's the worst fucking idea I've ever heard in my entire life._ Stop watching hentai, you godawful degenerate!"

__

__"Me, a degenerate? You're the one playing hide the cucumber with a glorified hollow!"_ _

__

He was gonna rip his own hair out. No, he was gonna rip Kon's idiotic felted head _off_. "I hate you so much getthefuckouttamyroomright _now_." And then Kon was gone, the door slammed shut. And silence fell in the dark room. And the text was still sent. Ichigo crumbled to his bed like Disney princess about to sing a song about the unfairness of her mostly perfect life, except he couldn't hold a note to save his life and was laying inelegantly with his legs curled under himself, ass up in the air, contemplating the imminent end of his existence.

__

For like one second. 

__

__Then a fucking garganta opened up in his room. Out of it leaped Grimmjow, impossibly sharp, rolling into a full-on battle crouch, snarling with Pantera in one hand and a cero ready to go in the other, the small bedroom practically shivering under the spiritual pressure, rumbling through the air like thunder._ _

__

_Fuck_ Ichigo's life.

__

__He'd tumbled off the bed in the whirlwind of crackling blue energy and somehow taken the blanket with him. Now he sprawled on the floor in an undignified heap, staring at Grimmjow in unbridled horror. The espada cast out his pesquisa, surveying his surroundings with an absolutely deadly gaze. Finding a great big load of nothing, he extinguished the cero and turned his full attention on Ichigo, making him actually flinch, and was on him in an instant, wordlessly checking for injuries, searching his eyes for answers._ _

__

__Ichigo had none. Nor did he have time to speak, as footsteps immediately came running for his door. Grimmjow turned towards them with a savage grin and relit cero, ready to kick ass. Unfortunately the sounds were accompanied by Ichigo's dad yelling, "Ichigo! You alright in there? I sensed-"_ _

__

__He made panicked eyecontact with Grimmjow, shaking his head rapidly and then sighing in relief when the other called out, "S'just me, old man. We're good." He said the last part with an eyebrow quirked dubiously in Ichigo's direction._ _

__

__"Alrighty!" Isshin said through the door, "But be careful with that reiatsu-play! I know that seems very exciting when you're young, but it's a very embarrassing way to be found dead when it goes wrong." With that horrifying mental image, he left them to it._ _

__

__"What's going on, Kurosaki." Grimmjow demanded, right back in Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked at him helplessly, having no idea where to start. And if anything, Grimmjow looked even more worried at his silence._ _

__

__"Hey. You okay?" His voice was almost soft. It was more than Ichigo deserved._ _

__

__"I-" He didn't know where to go with that sentence. "I just- I'm sorry," he managed lamely, searching Grimmjow's face for the incoming wrath when he realized his time had been wasted, interrupted for no reason in his... whatever he'd been doing. It was probably important._ _

__

__"Is this a war thing?" Grimmjow said quietly, voice carefully neutral but with a hint of... sympathy?_ _

__

A part of him was incredibly touched that Grimmjow had actually come flying to his apparent rescue like that. A considerably larger part was still busy wondering exactly when had he lost his goddamn mind. What was he supposed to _say?_ 'I've gotten so obsessed with the gaping hole in your abdomen that I let Kon rope me into-' What? What had been the actual plan? To have Kon lowered into Grimmjow's hole using his dad's fucking fishing pole? For "reconnoissance"??

__

__Grimmjow smoothed the cringe right off of Ichigo's face, not standing a chance to interpret it for what it was._ _

__

__"It's okay, y'know, I was there too. If ya need to... talk about it or somethin'." Ichigo's brow furrowed as he studied Grimmjow, willing himself to understand what was going on. He hesitantly took a hand when it was offered to him and was pulled to his feet and... into a hug? Okay, this was some Twilight Zone shit right here._ _

__

__Then it dawned on Ichigo. Grimmjow had assumed he'd woken up from some sort of PTSD nightmare and texted him in a freakout. It was like.. barely eight in the evening, but it was dark, Ichigo had been on his bed, and the arrancar probably didn't have any sense of time after chilling in the endless night of Hueco Mundo. And now he was trying to comfort him. And Ichigo was absolute scum, cause he just hugged him right back._ _

__

"Sometimes it's hard to accept the peace," he offered into blue hair that still smelled like sand and bleached bones. It was true, sorta, but also _not why Grimmjow had been texted._

__

__He laid back down on his bed and held his arms out shamelessly, basically just being the worst, ever, and oh my god it was actually working. Cool, hard skin slid easily in between his arms. It was like cuddling a marble statue, except he weighed the same as he always did. Ichigo's skin warped against his onesidedly as he curiously pressed fingers to a neck and jaw that felt like they were cut from stone. Only presumably way tougher. This was the most prolonged contact he'd ever had with Grimmjow in his arrancar form._ _

__

__Absently, he also realized this was why Nel's bear-hugs were so lethal. Ichigo had figured it was just cause she had the biggest fucking tits he'd seen in his life. Turns out those monsters had no give either._ _

__

__Grimmjow gently shook his head out of reach and levelled him with an expectant gaze._ _

__

__"I love when we fight. It keeps me sharp, but. Sometimes I wonder if it's enough." Ichigo said honestly. "If someone attacked tomorrow with a different fighting style than yours, I don't know if I would be able to-"_ _

__

__"You would. But go on."_ _

__

__So he did. It actually felt really good to say that stuff out loud, even if he was only doing it to avoid the fact that his stuffed roommate had lured Grimmjow over so he could stick his head inside of him or something. On Ichigo's behalf. Okay so really he was a dirty, dirty liar by omission and didn't deserve any of this._ _

__

__The self-loathing dulled as the hours passed by, until Ichigo had mostly forgotten how and why Grimmjow had gotten there. He talked about the shittiness of being mostly abandoned by his friends in Soul Society when he was no longer needed by them. Grimmjow said little, but spoke a few words about the arrancar army every now and then, just tidbits so Ichigo knew he was listening, even if the experiences didn't match up at all. Ichigo talked - more hesitantly - about the need he felt inside himself. For combat. For feeling alive, by risking his life. By fighting for his life. And fighting someone else for theirs._ _

__

"Don't you _ever_ let me hear a single fucking ounce of shame when you talk about battle, Kurosaki." Grimmjow had told him, so close to his mouth, so fierce that he wanted to pull away, though he pushed the urge down. The disgust in the espada's voice was clear. "Never let any of those human fucking worms tell you your violence- your _power_ is wrong. Fighting is fucking _living._ " Somehow it was some of the most motivational advice Ichigo had ever gotten. Grimmjow had sounded livid, but not necessarily at him. More like for him.

__

He had people who he knew accepted him for who he was. That was one thing. But nobody had ever straight up _endorsed_ Ichigo's darker urges the way Grimmjow had and continually did. No, that was a lie. Kenpachi might. Ichigo really didn't want to be like Kenpachi. He wouldn't be opposed to being more like Grimmjow though, in some ways. Especially the way Grimmjow himself was becoming ever since he started wearing-

__

__"Grimmjow?" The gaze that met him was calm and open. It seemed like the kind of night where any question could be answered as long as the moon still shone into his room. As long as one wanted to hear the answer. "Why are you in the gigai so much?_ _

__

__A few different emotions flashed through blue eyes. Surprise, maybe some hurt or just hesitation. Some more that were harder to catch. He drew in a breath as if to speak, but then seemed to think better of it and just kissed him instead._ _

__

__It was fucking weird. Ichigo felt like one of those people you saw in documentaries, who'd fallen in love with an inanimate object. Except Grimmjow was moving. Okay, so stratch that, horrible explanation. One of those people's wet dream, maybe. Cause his own lips where just molding around, fucking, concrete ones, with no bodyheat whatsoever. He was honestly scared to open his mouth and find out what Grimmjow's hierro-tongue felt like. His brain offered up the awful comparison to making out with an animated corpse on the wrong side of rigor mortis and he just-_ _

__

__"I, uh, thought you said it didn't really do much for you in this body."_ _

__

__Grimmjow stuck him with a solid glare. "Want me to stop?"_ _

__

__"No no! I just," Ichigo floundered. "How much of this can you feel?" he settled for, tangling his fingers in Grimmjow's hair. The arrancar scowled. "Almost nothing." he admitted sullenly. "I can feel that you're touching me, but it doesn't feel neither good nor bad, s'just like the wind I guess. Except I want it." He leaned up on his elbows for a better angle, going for Ichigo's jaw and neck this time. That worked a lot better. Ichigo ran his fingers thoughtfully over the protruding jawbone on his face, tuning in to the buzz of reiatsu pulsating out of Grimmjow. It really did add a certain spice to things._ _

__

Eventually they did get Ichigo going, and Grimmjow did offer, and they did both manage to take all their clothes off for equality's sake, but in the end Ichigo declined, feeling weird about being the only one who was hard. So they talked some more, about less serious things, and touched some more, in a less serious but unexpectedly cozy way - at least for Ichigo. Eventually, without really realizing it was happening, they fell asleep.

__

____

__

__

__

* * *

__

__

__

Later, Ichigo half-woke to find Grimmjow still wrapped around him, their skin touching almost everywhere, his own warm, the other cool as a rock on a cloudy day. The arrancar had told him earlier that he didn't need sleep in this form and that probably meant he never gave in to it, but clearly he still _could_.

__

He was laying mainly under Grimmjow, the other with his face nestled in Ichigo's hair, quietly breathing into his ear. It tickled. Shifting, turning his head slightly away, he twitched his hands and found them resting on either side of the arrancar's lower back, one of them right on the edge of his hollow hole.

__

Unthinking, still asleep by half, he slipped two fingers just inside the rim. It didn't feel like anything. His fingers didn't register any sort of temperature. It was unnaturally smooth, not at all like the baby-smooth skin of his still-new gigai. At least that had the texture of skin. The hole had _nothing_. Except... a slight tingle, that only set in after a moment. A little hum of something like electricity. Ichigo dug his fingers in a little harder, curious, but stopped Grimmjow hissed an inhale against his ear. He froze in place, now completely awake but afraid to breathe. After a few terrifying seconds, he concluded that Grimmjow was still asleep and craned his head awkwardly to look at the other man’s face. Tears had run down his eyes, sideways seeing as he was laying down, shining wetly over the bridge of his nose and down to the ear that was pressed against Ichigo's pillow. Ichigo twisted his face away from painfully vulnerable sight to gape at the ceiling. His insides were a tangle of confused shame.

__

It was a long time before he managed to drift off again.

__

__

__

__

__

* * *

__

__When he awoke, the sun had dawned on the worst morning of Ichigo's entire short existence. What woke him was the sound of someone rumaging through his closet, and still mostly dreaming, he'd figured it was Kon and told him to fuck right off and be quiet, burrowing deeper under the covers and trying to nestle back into sleep. It didn't work though, something nagging at the back of his mind.._ _

__

Ichigo's eyes flew open, took in too much sunlight and then squuezed shut again, but awake he was. _Grimmjow._ The evening came rushing back, how Grimmjow had stormed in from fucking Hueco Mundo over Kon's stupid text, how he'd been so- _Where was he?_ Ichigo turned over to confirm that he was indeed alone in his bed.

__

And then the rest came back, the middle of the night, when he'd fucking touched Grimmjow's _goddamn_ hollow hole, and how his face had been streaked with- Okay, so he was definitely gone. He'd remembered when he woke up or maybe he hadn't even really been sleeping or something and Ichigo had messed up what was really the best thing to happen to him since he didn't even know when and all because he was a fucking creep who couldn't keep from touching a stupid hole when he saw one. Turning away from the spot Grimmjow had occupied in his bed, he then spotted Grimmjow's dusty clothes in the same heap on the floor where he'd left them last night. Almost simultaneously, he heard a hand slam onto the door of his sisters' room in some aggressive parody of a knock, hard enough to make Ichigo wince. 

__

"You guys up?" he heard Grimmjow's voice say, muffled through the door. _Oh_ , his dumb dramatic ass thought. Then, _what?_

__

"Wanna do the thing again?" Grimmjow asked down the hall. _What thing?_ Karin's voice said something in reply, but it was drowned out between the doors to their room and his own. Grimmjow's footsteps headed down the stairs and now Ichigo was seriously curious as to what the hell was going on. He went to his closet for a pair of sweats, only to find his favourite ones missing. Throwing on an older pair, he heard the door to the girls' room open. "...so weird, I didn't hear him at all!" Yuzu was saying, with Karin replying "that's what you get for wasting your life on Zoo Mobile". As they plodded downstairs, Yuzu defended the fact that her new penguin enclosure needed her full attention. Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as they rounded the corner to the living room.

__

__

__

__Around that moment time began moving very slowly, several things happening at once._ _

__

__

__

Ichigo had at that point stepped out of his room and into the hallway, but the girls were still out of his view. Karin's normally cool voice sounded somewhat shaken, blurting out, "Grimmjow, you have a huge h-" " _Grimmjow!?_ " Yuzu yelled, sounding distressed and _pissed._ Alarmed, Ichigo raced down the stairs - vaguely aware that Kon came out of the girls' room to follow him - to find a surprised Grimmjow, wearing nothing but _Ichigo's_ sweatpants, sitting in the middle of the livingroom on a chair he'd apparently dragged in from the kitchen.

__

__

__

"I _can't_ see you, you jerkface!" And of course, she couldn't, Grimmjow was still in his arrancar form, obviously not having brought his gigai over the night before. Karin was eyeing his mask and hollow hole interestedly. The girls had never seen him like this before. Yuzu- Yuzu had never _not_ seen him before. She threw something at his general direction angrily. It was... a makeup brush? Ichigo glanced down at his sisters' arms. They were full of brushes and powders, mostly in various shades of glittery blue and green.

__

__

__

__"Huh," Grimmjow said, touching the jawbone on his cheek distractedly, "I didn't even think about that." He folded forward on the chair, reaching down to pick up the brush Yuzu had thrown, while his other hand slid up to where his estigma was. "Guess I don't really need..."_ _

__

__

__

__Something light and fuzzy landed softly on Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank me later" Kon muttered in his ear, before launching into the kind of leap that only a mod-soul with superlegs could pull off. The flow of time turned into a trickle as the stuffed lion somersaulted through the air._ _

__

__

__

__"Kon, no!" Ichigo heard his own voice in slowmotion, pitched down like in the movies. Inch by inch, he watched as Kon swandived straight into the hole in Grimmjow's back, his face the very picture of heroic determination. The arrancar's body gave an alarming jolt and then Kon exited on the other side, eyes blown comically wide, mouth open in a perfect O. Kon hit the floor in a tumble, skidding to a halt in front of Grimmjow's face. And time sped back up to it's normal pace._ _

__

__

__

__A silence came over the room. Grimmjow stayed bent over Kon, so Ichigo had no idea what kind of murderous intent was on his face._ _

__

__

__

__"What the fuck." Grimmjow said with a passion, sounding less murderous and more confounded._ _

__

__

__

"Did Kon just jump _through_ Grimmjow?" Yuzu asked the room.

__

__

__

__"Thought you couldn't see him..." Ichigo mumbled absently as Grimmjow dropped the makeup brush in favour of grabbing Kon around his arms and torso, his hand easily envoloping over half of the plush body._ _

__

__

__

__"I can't, but I can see the sweatpa- woah." To Yuzu, Kon was now floating in the air, apparently above a pair of disembodied sweatpants. To Ichigo and Karin, Grimmjow looked to be squeezing him pretty fucking hard._ _

__

__

__

__"'The fuck you playin' at, bear?"_ _

__

__

__

"I'm a lion! A lion! Are you bli- _gack!_ " Long fingers squeezed harder. "Ichigo made me do it!" _Oh no._ Grimmjow's eyes caught his uncertainly for a second and his grip loosened on Kon, who wasn't finished. "He's obsessed! A fiend! He talks about it all the time!" Oh, _fuck_ no-

__

__

__

__"Shut your fucking mouth, Kon!"_ _

__

__

__

Grimmjow glanced down at the gaping void where his bellybutton- where his fucking _pancreas_ should have been. "Obsessed... with my hole?"

__

__

__

__"Aaaaand I'm out." Karin deadpanned, dragging her twin with her back up the stairs. "Karin, what, no! What's going on?? What's Ichigo obsessed with? What-" The door to their room clicked shut._ _

__

__

__

__Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo._ _

__

__

__

__"It was. That text." Ichigo muttered lamely, feeling immensely cornered. When that wasn't enough information, he added, "The prank one. From Urahara."_ _

__

__

__

He could pinpoint the exact second Grimmjow remembered what he was referring to. Then his eyes widened. " _That_ was why you came over that day?!"

__

__

__

__"No! No, no, I- I thought we were still on to spar, dumbass!"_ _

__

__

__

__Grimmjow was waving off his reply like smoke, snorting in disbelief. "So this whole- heh. This whole time you thought the hollow hole was for sex?"_ _

__

__

__

" _No. _Stop talking shit, you stupid fuck, I did not think it was for sex!"__

__

_____ _

__

A single blue eyebrow quirked up.

__

_____ _

__

"I just... wondered... if it was."

__

_____ _

__

He'd heard Grimmjow laugh before, kinda, mostly just derisive snorts and the occasional dry chuckle. Oh, and of course the maniacal psycho murder-cackle from the early days. To see Grimmjow actually just fucking lose his shit, over something that wasn't, like, mutilation, was surreal. Honestly, it still somehow sounded a bit murderous.

__

_____ _

__

"Ulquiorra's hole was in his _neck_ , you sick bastard," he forced out between roars of laughter. He looked like he was about to bust his gut. Ichigo's mouth twitched.

__

_____ _

__

"Oh. Yeah. I guess it was in his-" he started with reluctant amusement.

__

_____ _

__

" _Nnoitra's was in his eye._ "

__

_____ _

__

Ichigo broke. He fucking doubled over. Grimmjow had slid off his chair, actually howling with it. Kon was on the floor between them, looking like he kinda wanted to join in but was still little scared of getting ripped in two.

"That is _messed up._ " Ichigo forced out, sinking to the floor clutching his sides.

"Nel's is between her tits," Grimmjow wheezed, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "What!" Kon exclaimed, earning a hoot of laughter from Ichigo.

__

_____ _

__

"She could make a lot of money." That rendered them all uncapable of speech for a good few minutes, Ichigo and Grimmjow practically rolling on the floor and Kon teleported to big tiddy fantasy land.

__

_____ _

__

Eventually they started to calm down and Kon shuffled off, wanting to leave the victim of his hole-diving on a high note.

__

_____ _

__

____"Kurosaki, you disturbed fuck." Grimmjow said it almost admirably, still on the floor. Ichigo just sniggered deliriously, not quite over the fact that all his stupid fixation cost him was a good laugh at his own expense._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____For the second time, Grimmjow offered him a hand and he took it, pulling himself up to stand in front of the other, not letting go of the hand, but not touching anywhere else._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____"Wanna feel it?"_ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____"Huh?"_ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____"Here." Grimmjow led their joined hands to his naked chest, adjusting his grip as he did so and brought Ichigo's hand down to the edge of the hole._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____Ichigo felt rather than saw his finger go in. His eyes were glued to the arrancar's face, otherwise he would've completely missed the shadow that passed over. Grimmjow had been looking at their hands, hadn't caught him staring._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____"What's it feel like?" he asked carefully._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____"Doesn't feel like anything." was the reply, and he would've belived it if he hadn't been a gross pervert and done what he'd done the night before. As it was, he only pulled his hand out of Grimmjow's grasp before exaggeratedly thrusting his index finger in and out of the hole a few times, careful not to touch the edges._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____"Don't tell me this isn't doing anything for you," he said in his driest voice. "You could cut the sexual tension here with a knife." He was pushed away with a hand right in the middle of his face and everything returned to normal._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

____Grimmjow had to get back to Hueco Mundo, had actually been in the middle of something important and also very vague. So they both said the most casual 'see ya's they could manage and less than an hour later, Ichigo was on the couch watching TV with his sisters. His phone buzzed in his pocket._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

**[grim jim]:** _"YOU BETTER NOT BE JERKING OFF TO THE MEMORY OF THE ONE SECOND YOUR FINGER WAS IN MY HOLE"_

__

_____ _

__

____Ichigo scoffed._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

_"i wont if you wont"_

__

_____ _

__

____They were gonna be okay._ _ _ _

__

_____ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: theyre not lmao
> 
> idk what happened man, i kept thinking 'oh well the jokes are gonna fall flat if nothing serious happens to contrast them' and then it got this long??? looks like this bitch is gonna be a trilogy, fuck me. what's next guys, the fucking hollow hole fic III: wrong hole? or are we going balls to the wall with the fucking hollow hole fic 3D: Dicks in Holes


End file.
